The Ultimate Sacrifice
by iPsicodellic
Summary: Tara, is a young girl who is from the New Hope Facility. The problem is, she is the only successful experiment who's powers help people. Not hurt them. But To unleash them and win the war, it calls for the Ultimate Sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

A/N SO! Two chappies in a day! Just to get the story moving along. I will try to do this every weekend, because I only have a chance to get on the computer on the weekend. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS APPRICIATED! Promise longer chappies in future! But no flames. XD. Anyway, here goes:

Chapter 2: Zerker

Tara rose from her spot in cover, hooking her Lancer securely to the hook on her armor. She walked over to Owen, expecting him to be angry for her rushing back into the fight. But he was in a heated conversation with some gear that needs to work on his aim over his tac- comm. All of a sudden, the ground shook and trembled, but the shakes were stronger than before, as if the e-hole was popping up right where she was standing. But about fifty feet away, a large, stalk thing shot up from the ground, little bubbly holes in it, with yellow liquid flowing out. Owen cut off in the middle of his sentence, looking just as bewildered as Tara felt. The large bulbs made a gurgling sound, and grew larger in a matter of seconds. Only moments later, a large black creature with little snake looking objects streaming behind it jumped out and landed on the ground, shaking it. But the strange thing that rang a bell in Tara's mind, was that the ribcage was clearly seen, and there was a glowing light in between the ribs. The eyes were the same glowing color, and the yellow substance was dripping all over the creature. For a moment it seemed lost, then it's face contorted into an outraged expression, and it make a high screech, similar to a Wretch's calling sound, and charged toward Tara. Frozen in shock, Tara could only watch the creature come closer and closer, and bigger and bigger. She was yelling _move, move! _Mentally, but couldn't get her legs to respond. And at this point, she knew it was too late. And for the first time, Tara knew she was going to die.

"Alright Delta, let's head this way." Marcus said in his gruff baritone voice. Dom spoke up from alongside him. "Hey Marcus, do you think if the Imulsion never existed, the war would have never started?" Marcus shrugged, and replied, "Too late to think though, Dom. The Locust and us were bound to butt heads sometime soon, but maybe it wouldn't be as bad if it wasn't for the Imulsion." The Latino nodded in agreement, but didn't say anything. Then with no warning, glowing spider-like creatures swarmed out of the ground, moving quickly toward Delta. "Polyp!" Marcus called out, raising his Lancer and firing into a nearby swarm. "Oh fucking wonderful!" Baird snapped as he helped clear the enemy. "Get the sand out of your damn vagina and shut the hell up!" Marcus called over his shoulder, not being in the mood for Baird and his sarcasm. As the Polyp were finished off, there was another loud rumbling noise, and another Lambent stalk shot up from the ground about seventy yards away. "Lambent!" Dom warned. "Kinda noticed that," Baird snapped. Marcus sighed rolling his eyes. He already had a headache, and Baird and his constant bitching wasn't helping. Converting his attention from the annoying blonde to the stalk, he frowned slightly, noting a distinct bulb that was larger than the other ones, and then with another brief shake, a Lambent Zerker burst from the bulb. "Dammit," Marcus hissed, roadie running over to the stalk, taking cover behind a rusted tire-less car. Poking his head up just the slightest, he heard the familiar sound of a charging Zerker, and saw a cloud of dust rise above the heavy footsteps of the beast, and she charged toward a slim figure- a young female gear. Unfortunately, she trampled a brown haired gear in her path. Raising his Lancer, Marcus shot the back of the Zerker, causing her to stop mid-charge. She turned and sniffed the air, and charged toward Delta's position. But they were ready for her, dodging her wrath in the nick of time. Marcus knew they were stuck between a rock and a hard place, until he noticed the cliff that dropped into the sea. Marcus backed over to it, and shot at the feisty female. Immediately snapping to attention, the Zerker charged in his direction, but with a side summersault, she missed Marcus and charged straight off the cliff. With a scream and a splash, the Zerker was defeated. Forgetting the Zerker, Marcus jogged over to the bewildered girl, and the color slowly returned to her face. She looked in front of her and sighed. "Delta Squad?" Marcus nodded and said, "Sergeant Fenix, Delta Squad." The girl nodded and took a few breaths, scanning the faces before speaking up. "General Tara Parker, Omega squad." Marcus took a good look at Tara. She was young, and he guessed she couldn't be more that seventeen. She had high cheekbones, and had a small waist, and her full lips were curved into a warm friendly smile. She had long strawberry blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

"Oh, look what the cat dug up." A snooty voice said from behind him.

So! How did you like it! Please leave a review! And apologies to the last microscopic chapter. That was just to introduce the story. The chapters are going to be more like this in the future. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Feedback! Hit the effin button! C-lick it! Na- ow! I feel like this was kind of rushed, but just to help the story get on its' feet. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N SO! I had to delete the first chappie because of the fact that it was too similar to another gears story. In fact I didn't notic it until Zyra-Chan said so. Thank you! SO, here is the second chapter, because the second has become the first.

Chapter 2: Delta Squad

"Well look what the cat dug up." A snooty voice said from behind Delta Squad. Tara looked over to see a muscular, yet not as muscular as the rest of the men, blonde male with icy blue eyes, with a scowl on his lips. Tara couldn't lie either. He was handsome. "Well, who is this?" Tara said, putting on a fake smile and making her eyes all wide. "Damon Baird. Corporal, Damon Baird." He responded, a proud smirk curved onto his face after he said, "corporal". "Nice to meet you, Demon Bird." Tara said, innocently, using all the strength she could muster to hold back a giggle. His blue eyes narrowed into icy chips. He looked like he was going to snap something back, but then Marcus chimed in as the ground shook. "Alright Delta, we've got more Lambent on the way, keep moving.

Tara turned to catch up to Owen, but saw his trampled body on the ground in front of her. Her eyes stung with tears. _Not here, not now, _Tara thought, as she jogged over to his lifeless body to collect the COG tags. She swiped them in her hand and walked alongside Delta. "So, you Omega Squad?" Tara turned her attention to the slightly familiar African American, the biggest of them all. "Yeah. We got ambushed, and wiped out." Tara studied his face a little harder, then almost snapped her fingers in recognition. "You're the Cole Train!" She half-yelled, her lips curving up into a smile. "Yep that's me baby, the one and only! Whoo!" Cole responded, pumping his massive fist in the air for emphasis. "Oh no another, '_omigawd it's Cole Train! Tell us about this Cole Train! Sign my ass Cole Train! Ahaa!" _Baird said imitating a little girl's voice. "'S 'bout time you used your real voice, Baird. Little voice for a little man." Tara replied smoothly. Baird's face tinted red, and he gripped his Hammerburst tightly, and Tara could swear that his knuckles were white underneath his gloves. Smirking triumphantly to herself, Tara continued to small chat with Cole.

There were a few more grumbles, and then e-holes popped up from the ground, but only a few. "Locust!" Tara called, jumping into cover. "GRIND!"

"Shit." She heard Baird mutter, and to her horror, realized, that Baird was next to her. She scooted over as much as she could, which wasn't much. Tara listened for the Mulcher gun to get to a high squeak, which is where it got to hot; then stuck her Lancer over the sandbags and filled it's skull with hot bullets. It fell with a thud, and Cole finished off the last of the Drones. Tara rose, thinking the battle was over. If only she saw the Grenadier sneaking up behind her revving up his chainsaw bayonet.

====================================({})=======================================

A/n! So, how did you like? It is way better than the last chappie, cause for some reason, lines don't' work on FanFiction, and I didn't know that. So, Review! 3.3 I really want some feedback. Review=Longer Chappies. It's Simple.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N OH MY GOSH! 6 reviews! You guys rock. I love you... So, here I go! BTW Tara is NOT Seventeen; only looks it. I'll explain her age as the story develops. Just A few reviews on that. ALSO! A Zerker, is the Lambent version of a Berserker. That's what they called the Berserker in GOW 3. I'm sorry if things are a little rushed. But just to get things going in the story. Special thanks to: Fire Kunai for pointing out grammar issues, and 0clairebear0 for pointing out the age thing. She is MUCH older than Seventeen, so don't worry. Notice it Said Marcus guessed. He didn't know for sure. Thanks anyways!

Chapter 3: Project Recta-C

New Hope Facility, Five Months Ago

"Niles will be pleased with this work. She is successfully developing; her cardio-accuracy is up to date… This is the perfect weapon!" Dr. Yiao exclaimed as he checked things off on a clipboard.

"Niles will be so proud! You have no idea how long we've had our fingers crossed on this one. And soon she'll be ready to test!" He rushed off to tell Niles.

And this was her chance. Recta's chance to escape.

She placed her palms on the glass dome, and pushed with the accelerated strength they gave her. The glass gave way, and the thick liquid sloshed to the ground, with a young girl in it. The cold damp air bit at her sensitive skin, and the cold floor sent a shock through her body. This was harder than she thought, but she was nowhere near giving up. She stood up on her wobbly legs, only to flop back down again. She scooted over against the remains of the dome, and put her hand on the side of it, and pushed up. She stood on her uneasy time, for the first time in as long as she could remember. Soon her legs got their strength, and she could walk. Recta heard the voices grow louder again, and heard her name. They call me Tara… Tara…

Delta Squad, Present Day

Tara heard the revving of a chainsaw behind her, and turned to see a Grenadier charging toward her. She barely dodged, and the bayonet skid against her chest plate. She heard the sound of a Gnasher shotgun being fired, and blood splattering all over her.

Wiping at her eyes, she saw Baird reloading his shotgun, and replacing it with a Lancer.

"I could have taken him you know,"Tara said, scowling at the blonde.

"Oh sure, just watch your ass next time," Baird replied, facing away from her.

Tara rolled her eyes, and threw a dark look at his back.

"Whateva, dickhead." Tara muttered. Baird turned to smirk at her, and Tara noticed that he was kind of handsome. No that she would ever admit it. To anyone… But still… Handsome…

New Hope Facility, Present Day

Jennifer Austin watched the screen as Tara shot perfectly, not missing a beat. "She really is amazing." Jennifer thought as she jotted down notes on Tara's progress. She remembered when she was just a kid, in that God forsaken tube, full of liquid consisting of moisturizers, vitamins, and medicines to keep her alive as if she was doing daily activities. At night Jennifer would always sneak Tara out of her tube and teach her as much as she could in a few hours. And then she gave her a name… Tara. At first it was Recta-C, and technically it still is, because that is what the scientist's call her. Niles never found out, and Dr. Yiao most definitely couldn't have found out. Although he is rather intelligent, he is too careless to notice some things.

Jennifer hated to admit it, but she knew that when Recta-C's powers kicked in, that she would have to turn against her. Because after all, she was one of _them_. And Jennifer hated that she'd have to turn against Tara, but it'd be the only way to save humanity.

But what burned Jennifer, is that it was Niles was the one injecting her with some enhancement shit, and Jennifer or any of the other workers could do a damn thing about it!

Something on the screen snapped Jennifer's attention back to reality. Some type of Locust, (Jennifer wasn't sure, she'd never seen one in person) revved up a chainsaw bayonet on a Lancer, sneaking up behind Tara. Just as it was about to make contact with her, Tara turned in the blink of an eye, and dodged out the way in the superhuman speed they gave her. Jennifer couldn't resist the small smirk that curved on her lips. But it quickly faded as she remembered the dreaded future soon to come.

They, including herself, were trying to predict when her powers were going to start to show. They figures that it would be a few weeks maybe. No one knew for sure, but Jennifer had a sick feeling that when they found out, it was going to be ugly.


End file.
